


You're so wrong for me, you're so right.

by goldenheadfreckledheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheadfreckledheart/pseuds/goldenheadfreckledheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Social Media AU:</p>
<p>Octavia makes a group chat for the delinquents at the beginning of the year. It includes her dormmates, Clarke and Raven, their friends from across the hall, Monty and Jasper, and her brother Bellamy, who she thinks needs more friends. (He disagrees.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so wrong for me, you're so right.

SEPTEMBER 25TH

 

_Octavia Blake posted a picture of Jasper Jordan, Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, and Monty Green._

7 comments:

 

**Jasper Jordan**

why does ur brother look like he wants to kill clarke?

 

**Raven Reyes**

ha! you sure its not clarke who’s gonna kill him? look at her face.

 

**Clarke Griffin**

no comment.

 

**Bellamy Blake**

@princess: You seemed to have a lot of comments last night

 

**Monty Green**

Okay…

 

**Octavia Blake**

play nice, big brother.

 

**Maya Vie**

This is a cute picture Octavia! :)

.

.

.

**Group chat: Delinquents, bitches**

_Jasper Jordan:_  
octavia ur friends with maya????

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
Don’t make it weird, jas

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
im not…

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
O, did you change the group name again?

 

_Clarke Griffin:  
_ ‘Whatever the hell we want’ was a little pretentious, don’t you think?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Don’t talk to me about pretentious unless you’re ready to swallow your words, Griffin.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
take your weird sexual tension elsewhere pls

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Cute, Reyes

.

.

.

**Direct Message**

_Octavia Blake:_  
What’s with you and clarke?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Don’t worry about it. I know you like her. I’ll try to keep the scathing looks to a minimum.

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

SEPTEMBER 28TH

 

**Direct Message**

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Bellamy’s in hist 128. kill me.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
this is why you shoulda taken music appreciation with me.  
ignore him, you’ll be fine.

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

OCTOBER 1ST

 

**Direct Message**

_Bellamy Blake:_  
You have any artistic friends? Students Assoc. needs new posters

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
you know as well as I do that clarke’s an art minor. suck it up and ask her.

.

.

.

**Direct Message**

_Bellamy Blake:_  
The student association’s looking for people to do publicity posters, and O said I should ask you. Meeting’s at 3 tomorrow if you’re interested.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
I should have time to stop by. where?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Mecha 1148

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

OCTOBER 6TH

 

**Direct Message:**

_Raven Reyes:_  
Mad Max tonight??

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Tomorrow? I’m helping Bellamy with posters til late.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
you and elder blake in the same room? Don’t you hate each other with the fire of a thousand suns?

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
He’s not the worst.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
??????

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

OCTOBER 9TH

 

**Group chat: Delinquents, bitches**

_Octavia Blake:_  
everyone still free for ice skating tomorrow? 11?

 

_Monty Green:_  
Yep!

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
ya

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
I’ll meet you there, I work ‘til 11.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
I could give you a ride? I have art club staff meeting til 10:30.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
That’d be great. Thanks Clarke.

 

_Octavia Blake:  
_ ….

 

_Monty Green:_  
well that’s new.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
;) ;) ;)

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
You know something reyes? spill.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
There’s nothing to spill. Chill, O.

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
thats exactly what u’d say if ther /was/ something to tell

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Jasper.

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
sorry…

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

OCTOBER 11TH

 

_Octavia Blake changed her cover photo and tagged Jasper Jordan, Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, and Monty Green._

6 Comments:

 

**Jasper Jordan**

#squad

 

**Raven Reyes  
**

why does it look like bellamy’s about fall over?

 

**Clarke Griffin**

Because he totally is. We finally found something he can’t brag about being good at.

 

**Bellamy Blake  
**

I don’t need this. I wasn’t that bad.

 

**Clarke Griffin**

Says the guy who was hanging on my hand practically the whole time.

 

**Octavia Blake**

as amusing as this is, we have a group chat for a reason. stop blowing up my notifications.

 

**Maya Vie**

Cute! I was just there a week ago!

.

.

.

**Group chat: Delinquents, bitches**

_Raven Reyes:_  
i’m gonna beat Jasper to this and say i’m a little weirded out by B&C’s sudden flirting.

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
THANK U

 

_Monty Green:_  
c’mon guys…

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
they totally want to make out. i want it known that I saw this coming.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
You’re aware that we’re in this thread too, right?

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
I dont hear any contradiction

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Jesus, I put my phone down for five minutes. you’re all delusional.  
Oh hey Octavia, who was that really huge guy you were talking at the rink yesterday?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
What guy?

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
…you win this round, griffin.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
I have no idea what you’re talking about. ;)

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Seriously, what guy?

.

.

.

~/~/~

.

.

.

OCTOBER 14TH

 

**Direct Message**

_Clarke Griffin:_  
So you wanna partner up for the hist project?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Sounds good.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Fair warning, I’m totally gonna make you do all the work and use you for your plethora of nerd knowledge.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a way to completely take over at some point. Not your fault, you just can’t help it.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
:P Shut up. Meet tomorrow at 5?

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Wouldn’t miss it.

.

.

.

~/~/~ 

.

.

.

OCTOBER 15TH

 

**Direct message**

_Raven Reyes:_  
you’ve been at bellamy’s place for a while now. have you done it yet? ;) ;)

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
If by  _it_  you mean homework, then yeah, we’re working on it.

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
you’re no fun

 

_Clarke Griffin:  
_ love you too

.

.

.

_Clarke Griffin posted a photo and tagged Bellamy Blake._

**_Caption:_**  Bell’s nerding out so hard he didn’t even notice me taking this picture.

 

_Bellamy Blake liked this._

2 comments:

 

**Bellamy Blake**

You’re the worst :P

_Clarke Griffin liked this comment._

**Maya Vie**

Too funny you guys!

.

.

.

**Group chat: Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake**

_Jasper Jordan:_  
u guys see clarke’s picture???

 

_Jasper Jordan changed the name of the group to **what’s going on??**_

__

_Octavia Blake:_  
I TOLD ALL OF YOU. also, jas, i’m impressed with your restraint to not comment on it.

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
i can be subtle

 

_Raven Reyes:_  
she’s been at bellamy’s place for hours now…  
tbh I didn’t really buy into them liking each other before, but…

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
ITS HAPPENING

 

_Monty Green:_  
Can we all agree to not be weird about it? They seem happy.

 

_Octavia Blake:_  
I’m with monty, I don’t want bell to freak out and distance himself

_seen by everyone._

_._

_._

_._

~/~/~ 

.

.

.

OCTOBER 20TH

 

**Group chat: Octavia’s Bday**

_Clarke Griffin added Lincoln Wood to the group._

_Raven Reyes:_  
Okay, just to have this all in one place: Monty and Jas are on pizza&snacks, Clarke and Bellamy on decorations, Lincoln’s getting the cake, and i’m doing music.

 

_Monty Green:_  
Roger that, boss

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
and every1 has 2 wear costumes. including u bellamy

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
I got that the first five times, Jasper. Thanks.

 

_Jasper Jordan:_  
just making sure

.

.

.

**Direct message**

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Remind me again why Lincoln’s getting the cake?

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Because he and octavia are good friends, and he’s a nice guy, and we are being  _supportive.  
_

_Bellamy Blake:_  
I’m not sure I want to be supportive.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Again. Nice guy. Like, wouldn’t-hurt-a-fly nice.  
Now stop being a baby and come over and help me with the banner, I’m not gonna have time later this week.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Don’t be bossy.  
I’ll be there in five.

.

.

.

~/~/~ 

.

.

.

OCTOBER 25TH (Octavia’s Birthday/Halloween Bash)

 

_Raven Reyes added 20 photos to the album Octavia’s Birthday 2k15._

8 Comments:

**Jasper Jordan**

i cant stop screaming over clarke and bell’s matching costumes.

 

**Clarke Griffin  
**

Bow down bitches.

 

**Bellamy Blake**

@Clarke; I think you’re spending too much time with Octavia. But yeah, we’re totally winning the costume contest.

 

**Octavia Blake**

i’m clearly not the blake she’s spending too much time with. you two are disgustingly cute, just make out already.

 

**Bellamy Blake**

You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

_Clarke Griffin liked this comment._

**Raven Reyes**

WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

 

**Clarke Griffin**

Party’s still going on raven. get off your phone.

 

**Raven Reyes**

i hate you both

.

.

.

_3 minutes later_

**Direct message**

_Bellamy Blake:_  
Are you sure about this?

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
They’re gonna find out eventually.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
You know I was teasing with that comment, right? I don’t want to push you into this before you’re ready.

 

_Clarke Griffin:_  
Seriously Bellamy, it’s not a big deal.  
Besides, I’m pretty sure about you.

 

_Bellamy Blake:_  
I’m blushing, Griffin.

 

_Clarke Griffin:  
_ Shut up and kiss me.

_seen 5 minutes ago_

_._

_._

_._

_Clarke Griffin is in a relationship with Bellamy Blake._

_Bellamy Blake, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Wood, Maya Vie, Nathan Miller, and 10 others like this._

5 Comments:

 

**Jasper Jordan**

adskfhsdlkfj; sdf

 

**Raven Reyes**

-__- teases, the both of you

but seriously, i’m happy for you guys.

 

**Octavia Blake**

BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!!1!

_Lincoln Wood liked this comment_

 

**Monty Green**

Congrats guys. You’re good together.

_Nathan Miller liked this comment._

**Maya Vie**

OMG, didn’t see that coming! Congrats you 2!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://www.goldenheadfreckledheart.tumblr.com)?


End file.
